Kyōra
|name=Kyōra |image name=Kyora front.png |kanji=凶羅 |romaji=Kyōra |literal meaning=Misfortune |age=Millenia old |status=Deceased |species=Bird daiyōkai |gender=Male |eyes=Red |hair=Red |skin=Pale |family= |weapons=Crimson Demon Fan |occupation=War God |team=Ryūra, Gōra, Jūra |affiliation=Shitōshin |movie=4 |japanese voice=Nobuo Tobita |english voice=Ted Cole |imagecat=Images of Kyōra }} was a powerful demon and a member of the group known as the Shitōshin. Many years ago, he and his comrades invaded the island of Hōraijima and devastated the population. Unable to defeat the Four War Gods, the island's miko, Kanade, sealed their power spheres inside a jeweled comb box. Unable to leave the island without their powers, the Four War Gods established themselves on Hōraijima. The Four War Gods initiated a plan to regain their former power and escape from the island. However, they were opposed by many enemies, amongst them Sesshōmaru. Having fought Sesshōmaru in the past, Kyōra was eager to face off with his nemesis once again. However, this would prove to be a fatal last encounter. History Invasion of Hōraijima arrive on Hōraijima.]] Many ages ago, the island of Hōraijima was a sanctuary for humans and yōkai alike. The two groups existed in harmony for many years and intermingled, giving rise to a sizable population of hanyō. The existence of a hanyō community earned contempt from yōkai, so to protect themselves, the people of Hōraijima created the powerful Cauldron of Resonance, which generated a time barrier that separated Hōraijima from the outside world. However, every 50 years the time barrier weakened, and the island reappeared, rendering it vulnerable to raids by demons. The Four War Gods were among the many demons which despised the people of Hōraijima, and one day decided to attack the island during its brief vulnerable period and annihilate the inhabitants. The humans and demons of Hōraijima were no match for the Four War Gods, among whom was the demon Kyōra. The village became engulfed in flame and many villagers fell in battle. However, Kyōra and the other War Gods had neglected to kill the island priestess, Kanade. Lady Kanade was quite powerful, but not even she could defeat the combined power of the Four War Gods. In desperation, Lady Kanade was able to seal away the power spheres which granted the four demons their immense power inside a jeweled comb box. With this accomplished, Kanade leapt inside the Cauldron of Resonance, putting the box beyond the reach of any of the Four War Gods. With the island already conquered, Kyōra and the others established themselves temporarily on Hōraijima, until they could find a solution to their missing powers. In time, the Four War Gods discovered that by throwing live half-demons into the Cauldron of Resonance, they could retrieve a portion of their powers trapped inside. In order to survive, the War Gods corrupted the Cauldron with their demonic energy and put their mark on each of the island's half-demons and established a powerful demonic barrier around the island. Anyone who carried the mark would be unable to pass outside the barrier. In this way, the Four War Gods were able to keep the half-demons enslaved, sacrificing them one by one whenever their powers needed rejuvenation. Nevertheless, this was a temporary solution at best, since the War Gods could never retrieve their full powers; furthermore, if they left the island, they would slowly fade away from a lack of demonic energy and die. In order to stay alive, the Four War Gods would have to remain on the island, where they could retain access to the Cauldron. But, due to the slowing effect of the time barrier, the Four War Gods could minimize the amount of power they lost, meaning that they would only need to sacrifice a half-demon whenever the barrier itself weakened (e.g. every 50 years). Nevertheless, until they could retrieve the jeweled comb box from within the Cauldron, the Shitōshin would be trapped on the island forever. Meeting Lord Sesshōmaru Sesshōmaru.]] Some 200 years before the Shitōshin's conflict with Inuyasha, Kyōra had a fateful encounter. When Hōraijima's barrier weakened, the Four War Gods would venture away from the island briefly, in order to wreak havoc before the barrier was restored. During one such excursion, Kyōra encountered a pair of demons, Kujaku and Saiten, who desired to defeat the Four War Gods, at the behest of the late Lord of the Western Lands, the Inu no Taishō. Kyōra was the first (and last) War God the duo encountered. Despite their efforts, Kyōra was easily able to defeat them and they were burned alive. Kyōra was indignant that the two demons were so weak, and yet acted so righteous. He consoled himself with the prospects of taking their weapons as his battle spoils. Kyōra would take Kujaku's fan for himself, while Saiten's Thunder Cannon would be given to his brother Jūra. No sooner had Kyōra defeated Kujaku and Saiten, however, than he was nearly struck by the light whip of Lord Sesshōmaru. Kyōra was too quick and, taking up Kujaku's fan, dispersed Sesshōmaru's light whip. Kyōra assumed that this imposing figure was the "Sesshōmaru" that Saiten had mentioned in his dying breaths. Kyōra expressed eagerness in meeting the dog demon, as well as in fighting him. Nevertheless, Sesshōmaru treated Kyōra with cold disdain and conveyed his cynicism over Kyōra calling himself "a god". Kyōra assured Sesshōmaru that it was not unwarranted, and with that, leapt into battle. The skirmish lasted only a few seconds, as Sesshōmaru was able to put Kyōra out of action with one blow, causing him to burst into flames. Kyōra was by no means out of the picture, however, and his head floated out of the embers. He commended Sesshōmaru, espousing his surprise at the daiyōkai's strength, but rebuked him for underestimating the "power of a god". Sesshōmaru merely knocked Kyōra's head out of the way; nevertheless, this had only been a distraction. With Sesshōmaru's back turned, he was exposed to an attack by Kyōra's birds of fire, who administered the Mark of the Four War Gods. Kyōra marked Sesshōmaru knowing that he would come looking for revenge, ensuring that this battle would not be their last encounter. Following this, he taunted Sesshōmaru and disappeared. Retrieving the Jeweled Comb Box Creating a Priestess and Inuyasha.]] Around 150 years later, Sesshōmaru's half-brother, Inuyasha, and the priestess Kikyō investigated Hōraijima. By this time, all of the villagers had been killed or sacrificed except for six half-demon children. With their time (and the number of sacrifices left) running out, the Four War Gods decided it was time to try and get off the island. Seeing that Kikyō possessed strong spiritual power, they hatched a plan. While Inuyasha and Kikyō landed on the beach and spoke to the children, Kyōra sent in his birds of fire to attack. While they were distracted with this, however, Gōra wrapped his long tongue around Kikyō and began to suck her blood. Inuyasha stopped him, but the Shitōshin had obtained enough blood for their purposes. With this done, Ryūra marked Inuyasha, promising him that he would one day be their slave.The time barrier was then restored and the island disappeared. Behind the veil of the barrier, though, the Four War Gods went to work preparing their escape plan. Using the blood Gōra sucked from Kikyō, the Shitōshin used their magic to create an identical replica of her, with the intention of using it to free the jeweled comb box from the Cauldron of Resonance and break the seal on the box itself, releasing their power spheres in the process. In the meantime, the replica Kikyō was left to grow in a ball of fluid in one of Hōraijima's forests. Reunion with Sesshōmaru The next time the barrier weakened, the Four War Gods experienced a minor incident of rebellion when one of the half-demon children left on the island tried to escape. Somehow the child, Ai, never received the Mark of the Four War Gods. Despite their plan to regain their power being close to completion, the Shitōshin would not allow any of their half-demon thralls to slip through their grasp. Ryūra therefore sent Gōra to bring Ai back. The matter was not as simple as it seemed, however, as Inuyasha happened to be in the area again, and defeated Gōra. Kyōra was unsure on how they should proceed from this failure, but Ryūra assured him that Inuyasha would not escape from the island again. Eventually, Inuyasha began his approach towards the island, with new allies this time, apparently hoping to take care of what he had left unfinished 50 years ago. The Four War Gods were grateful because he foolishly decided to bring back the runaway half-demon child. But more importantly, Lord Sesshōmaru was also in the area and Kyōra was eager to fight him once again. Jūra and Ryūra were keen on tackling Inuyasha's group as a warm-up, so Kyōra took this opportunity to slip away and set up a rematch between himself and Sesshōmaru. To this end, Kyōra attacked a shrine on the other side of the bay from Hōraijima. A group of humans had gone there to seek sanctuary, knowing that the Four War Gods wreaked havoc whenever the island of Hōraijima appeared among the mists. Kyōra decided he would lure Sesshōmaru to his location by creating as much chaos as possible. He appeared atop the village temple, frightening the gathered villagers and informing them that they would all soon be destroyed. Kyōra set the shrine's tree ablaze from a lightening strike created by his demonic aura. Laughing at their helplessness, Kyōra watched in amusement as the humans attempted in vain to escape their plight. Nevertheless, Kyōra attacked them with his birds of fire, setting them on fire, as well as the shrine itself from his mere presence. As he looked on his work with satisfaction, one of his flaming birds were suddenly cut apart by a sword strike. Turning to see who it was, Kyōra discovered Lord Sesshōmaru emerging from the shadows of the nearby forest. Kyōra was delighted, and informed Lord Sesshōmaru that he had long awaited their rematch. Taking little time for small talk, which Sesshōmaru would not likely have partaken in anyway, Kyōra wasted no time in getting their battle started. Having learned from their previous encounter, he decided not to engage Sesshōmaru in close quarters, and opened with a blast of his Crimson Demon Fan, engulfing Sesshōmaru in a vortex of heat and flame. Kyōra allowed himself to be impressed with his own skill, but it was premature. To his surprise, Sesshōmaru ripped apart the flaming cyclone with a blast of his demonic aura. He then charged at the War God with his sword, Tōkijin. Kyōra deftly dodged each of the thrusts and slashes, expanding his wings and taking flight. Kyōra congratulated Sesshōmaru on breaking through his attack so easily, remarking on how he "would expect nothing less from Lord Sesshōmaru." Gathering his birds of fire around him, Kyōra braced himself for the next phase. However, Sesshōmaru's next attack was more powerful than he could have predicted, as Sesshōmaru did not possess Tōkijin the first time they had faced off. Slicing several attacking birds, Sesshōmaru withdrew a short distance away, then turned towards Kyōra, unleashing Tōkijin's Dragon Strike. Kyōra was taken aback, and tried to steer clear of it, but ended up being consumed by the blast. Nevertheless, Kyōra was left astonished once again by Sesshōmaru's skill. As his body began to break away into flame, Kyōra invited Lord Sesshōmaru to Hōraijima, where they could "cross swords again". Sesshōmaru was incredulous, but Kyōra assured his opponent that he would have no say in the matter, so long as he bore the Mark of the Four War Gods, and, with that, Kyōra disintegrated, to later reform on Hōraijima, leaving behind a disgruntled and dissatisfied Sesshōmaru. Power Restored must be removed before they can reclaim their true power.]] Meanwhile, Inuyasha and his group had survived their skirmish with Ryūra and Jūra, and had begun investigating the village. The Four War Gods decided to let them be, since they were no threat and could not leave, as Inuyasha and the rest of the half-demons bore the Mark; but the War Gods were also running low on power. For this reason, the Cauldron of Resonance called out for a sacrifice, and the eldest half-demon from the village, Asagi, dutifully reported to the Cauldron. Soon, she was sacrificed and they were summarily rejuvenated. Jūra was not satisfied, however, and was impatient for the return of his sphere. Recognizing that only 5 of the children were left, Kyōra suggested that they initiate the final phase of their plan, and retrieve their true power. Ryūra agreed that it was almost time to release the priestess. However, it was not until Ryūra sensed that the jeweled comb box had been removed from the Cauldron, that she was sent to fulfill her mission. is returned.]] Within very little time, the false Kikyō returned with the box. Kyōra congratulated her and Jūra urged her to break the seal on the box, to which she began to comply. At that moment, though, Inuyasha arrived calling out for "Kikyō" to stop. The Four War Gods leapt into action, coming in between the two so that the hanyō could not interfere. Ryūra and Kyōra explained to Inuyasha that this Kikyō was just a replica, created to release their power spheres. Jūra began to grow even more impatient, and ordered the priestess to hurry up. No sooner had this been said, than the seal was finally undone and the power spheres of the Shitōshin returned to the foreheads of their respective owners. Kyōra experienced an intense feeling of euphoria at the return of his power, lamenting that it had been "far too long". The Shitōshin then turned on Inuyasha with their restored power: Jūra blasting him with the Thunder Cannon and Kyōra attacking with his birds of fire. The hanyō landed on a beach below and barely survived an energy blast from Gōra. He then became preoccupied fighting the replica Kikyō. The Shitōshin were eager to leave the island, but Jūra suggested that before they do so, they should kill the remaining villagers. They all agreed, but Kyōra knew that Sesshōmaru had finally followed him onto Hōraijima, and headed to the Cauldron of Resonance to wait for him. Rematch atop the Cauldron Eventually, Sesshōmaru predictably appeared to challenge Kyōra at the base of the Cauldron. He was obviously ready to do battle, having immediately drawn his Tōkijin. Kyōra informed him that he would gladly be his opponent and charged his power, causing flames from the now-broken Cauldron to burst all around him. The battle was fiercer and longer than any they had had before. Kyōra and Sesshōmaru both exchanged blows at close range, and Kyōra proved adept at blocking or dodging all that were directed at him. And Sesshōmaru was just as capable of dispelling his birds of fire as he had been during their last encounter. Kyōra dodged more of his blows and then came down hard on the ground, which ended up blasting a large chunk off of the bridge they had been standing on. Kyōra used this opening to engage Sesshōmaru in some conversation, asking him if he found their duel as exciting as he did, recognizing that they were both kindred spirits. Sesshōmaru expressed his cold disapproval of the idea that they were alike, and leapt into attack. Kyōra dodged this and landed on top of Sesshōmaru's hand, grabbing it and discharging electricity from his aura. Whilst upside-down, Kyōra explained to Sesshōmaru that they both felt joy while fighting, and that they felt alive while killing. When Kyōra asked him where they differed, Sesshōmaru flatly commanded him not to compare the two of them, calling Kyōra "lowly yōkai trash." He then threw Kyōra off of his hand, but he came right back to cross his weapon with Lord Sesshōmaru's. Jumping above Sesshōmaru's next attack, Kyōra leapt down from their high perch, landing in a stream below and narrowly dodging a dive thrust from Sesshōmaru. As he flew through the air, Kyōra launched his Crimson Demon Fan attack, to little effect. He landed on top of the Cauldron once again, his previous attack beginning to set the entire landscape aflame. Kyōra once again asked Sesshōmaru to tell him how they were different, and Sesshōmaru refused to explain anything, claiming that Kyōra was "not even worth his breath." With that said, Sesshōmaru unleashed his Dragon Strike, which passed over Kyōra without any damage. He then plunged his sword into the ground, which caused three gashes to move across the ground to the base of the Cauldron where Kyōra was standing, a moderate amount of yōki discharging along the way. Kyōra was amused that his attack was apparently so ineffective, and taunted Sesshōmaru, asking him if that was the best he had to offer. Immediately after this, Kyōra was consumed in a beam of Tōkijin's demonic energy, which had been gathering within the Cauldron after Sesshōmaru's attack. Kyōra screamed out in pain as he gradually disintegrated into nothing. As the Cauldron itself exploded, all that was left of Kyōra was his power sphere, which, giving off a demonic aura in the shape of a phoenix, flew up into the sky. Shitōshin's Last Stand Kyōra was the first of the Shitōshin to be defeated, and eventually Inuyasha and his friends defeated the rest, as Sesshōmaru had only come to fulfill his personal vendetta against Kyōra (even though the Shitōshin's barrier was still intact and he bore their mark, Sesshōmaru was nevertheless able to leave anyway, the barrier apparently having no effect on him). Once all of the Four War Gods had been defeated, their Spheres of Power survived each of their individual deaths, combining to form a large, monstrous demon, with Gōra's shell and the faces of the other three War Gods. Ryūra's personality seemed to be the most dominant, as his face was the front-most one. He was also the only member of the Shitōshin to speak after their recombination. Kyōra did very little, except to use his fire to prevent Miroku from using his Wind Tunnel. Inuyasha now proved himself ineffective against the combined power of the Shitōshin, but just when victory seemed near, Kagome combined her sacred arrow with Inuyasha's Adamant Barrage. This was too much, and with their combined body destroyed, the Shitōshin disappeared from the world forever. Personality Kyōra, like the rest of the Shitōshin, is extremely sadistic. He has a penchant for battle and loves the slaughter and destruction that goes along with it. This would make sense, seeing that he is a "War God". Unlike most demons, who only attack humans on rare occasions or when they need to feed, Kyōra seems to attack humans regularly without any provocation. Every time the time barrier around Hōraijima dissipates, Kyōra departs to attack the surrounding area. He does not discriminate between those he victimizes, killing any and all that stand in his path, including women and children. Kyōra appears to disdain weakness in general, and so seeks to destroy humans given the chance to expunge their weakness from the world, as they could never amount to a challenge for him. Kyōra lives for the thrill of fighting, and longs more than anything else to battle strong opponents, treating weak opponents who challenge him with immense disdain. On the rare occasion that Kyōra has found a worthy opponent, in the form of Sesshōmaru, he becomes obsessed with nothing else but battling him. He will go to great lengths to ensure that these battles continue, marking Sesshōmaru with the Mark of the Four War Gods to provoke him and luring him out by massacring humans. As Kyōra longs for a battle worthy of his skills, yet is unable to find one anywhere else, this is for him the penultimate experience of his existence, having satisfied himself up to that point with only the disappointingly swift destruction of weak and unworthy opponents over the millennia. Despite his barbaric lust for carnage, Kyōra is very refined in manner and appearance. He is soft-spoken and carries himself with grace and sophistication. He has a delicate, even feminine appearance which contrasts greatly with his virile, combative nature. All of which contrasts with the rugged, often brutish appearance and personalities of the other War Gods. Indeed, while Ryūra or Jūra often take on arrogant, brusque attitudes when discussing amongst themselves, Kyōra remains calm and aloof, maintaining a casual, urbane disposition. Kyōra does, however, display an equal amount of arrogance on the battlefield, like his comrades, but off of it he hides his sinister demeanor with an elegant façade. Physical description Kyōra is a demon of average height, with long, wavy red hair. Two long curls hang in front of either of his pointed ears, and hair pins separate his mane from the rest of his head. He has pale skin and a diamond-shaped mark on his forehead, which stretches out when his power sphere is inserted. He also has very unique lips among demon, in that they are colored green. It is unknown if Kyōra's lips are naturally green, or if he applies some substance to make them appear this way. He has red eyes with narrow, slit-like pupils, identical to Ryūra's. He also had two pauldron-like structures on both his shoulders, composed of feathers. As he can extend these into full wings and fly, it can be assumed that they are part of his body, and not his armor. Outfit Kyōra's style of clothing is similar to the armor worn by the other humanoid members of the Shitōshin, Jūra and Ryūra. It reflects distinct, mainland influences, similar to the armor worn by the moth daiyōkai Menōmaru, who came from China. Beneath this armor, Kyōra wears a shirt which blooms out from his armor and comes to a point at his elbows, where it is tied. It continues from here to his wrists, where it is again tied, and then ends in frilled edges. The bottom extends further than the skirting on his armor, and again ends in frilled edges. His hakama emerge from under his shirt and armor and are tucked neatly into his boots. A long piece of fabric is tied around the waist of his armor twice, and hangs from there. Kyōra's clothing is different from his comrades in that his armor and boots are brown, with a red center; the cloth which makes up the rest of his outfit is white, like Ryūra's, but has a distinct reddish tinge; also, as previously mentioned, his shirt has frilled edges, while Ryūra's are plain. Powers & Abilities Master Weapons Specialist: Kyōra is shown to be very skilled with the use of arms in general, as he was able to immediately start using the demon fan to good effect just after it came into his possession. No sooner had he decided he would take the fan as his own, he then grabbed it and reflexively dissipated Sesshōmaru's light whip, an impressive feat in its own right. That he was able to do so with an new, unfamiliar weapon with which he had no prior training, and within such a small window of time, makes it that much more impressive. * Master War Fan Specialist: Kyōra's skill with the Crimson Demon Fan on the whole is very good. Despite a fan being a nominally unorthodox choice in weapon, Kyōra is able to adapt it to his own unique powers and style of fighting, and he was even able to hold his own against Sesshōmaru with it during their final battle. Kyōra typically uses the actual fan part of the weapon to channel his fire-based attacks, whereas he uses the handle for parrying and the spoke at the bottom for piercing attacks, sometimes channeling his yōki for an explosive combo. Look what I can do!.png|Kyōra can disperse Sesshōmaru's light whip. Birds of Fire 1.png|Birds of Fire Crimson demon fan.png|Crimson Demon Fan Yoki blast.png|Yōki blast Kyora is not an environmentalist.png|Yōki lightening Kyora flies 1.png|Flight Behind you, Sesshy!.png|Regeneration Kyora's mark.png|Mark of the Four War Gods Shitoshin recombined.png|Shitōshin recombined Immense Demonic Power: Kyōra is a powerful demon, so much so that he and his comrades refer to themselves as "War Gods." He is able to easily overcome most opponents, and is one of the few demons who have ever been able to hold their own against Sesshōmaru, even if for a short period, even being able to disperse his light whip, the only person known to have ever done so. Fifty years after their first encounter, Kyōra is seen capable of holding his own against Sesshōmaru despite the dog Daiyōkai having obtained Tokijin and became much stronger while fifty years prior, he was taken out rather quickly. * Red Electric Discharge: Kyōra is able to produce a red electricity from his yōki. The extent to which he can produce this is unclear, yet he is able to discharge it through his hands and, when channeled into his demon fan, can be quite dangerous, capable of destroying a small land bridge. Like all members of the Shitōshin, Kyōra's demonic aura generates storm clouds, though unlike many demons, the lightning is discolored, taking on the red hue of his aura. He appears to be able to direct this lightning as he pleases. In addition to generating lightning storms, Kyōra can also affect the tides, such as when he used a tidal wave to take his victory spoils from the battle with Kujaku and Saiten back to Hōraijima. Sometimes Kyōra can set structures on fire just by being near them. Pyrokinesis: His element among the Shitōshin is fire, and most of his attacks are based on it. Even before obtaining his war fan from Kujaku which he uses as a channel for his powers, Kyora has shown great use of his fire where he instantaneously set both her and Saiten on fire before they could react. After integrating the fan into his fighting style, he has shown even greater form and mastery of his pyrokinetic powers. * Regeneration: 'After suffering serious injury, Kyōra's body bursts into flame, sometimes all at once or in pieces. He can reform his body from this flame, as when his head regenerated to taunt Sesshōmaru on one occasion, and usually disappears in a spout of flame to recoup onHōraijima. Despite being able to survive theTōkijin's Dragon Strike in this way once, after regaining his power sphere he is destroyed by it. It is difficult to determine whether his ability to regenerate is dependent on his power sphere being located elsewhere, whether the power sphere itself suffered damage in the attack and prevented him from regenerating, whether Sesshōmaru's attack was more powerful than his first, or if Kyōra can only regenerate if he is not on Hōraijima. Since his last battle was on Hōraijima, it is possible that he had nowhere to go. However, Sesshōmaru's attack was clearly more powerful than normal, though to what extent this might have hindered Kyōra's regenerative capacity is unknown. * '''Birds of Fire '(Shakunetsu-cho, "Burning birds"): Kyōra literally generates a flock of birds which are made of fire. They behave just like real, living birds, flapping their wings and able to make noise, despite being made of fire. This is all a result of Kyōra's magic. They even have visible beaks and eyes. If not attacking, their flames are blue but change to red and orange when on the offensive. When Kyōra unleashes these creatures, they pan out and attack whatever opponents are before them, landing on top of their victims and setting them on fire. The birds are fairly unstable however, as Sesshōmaru has demonstrated that they can be dispersed with a single sword strike. Nevertheless, they are Kyōra's most volatile attack, since the birds behave like living creatures and are therefore unpredictable. Kyōra often uses them in ambushes or sneak attacks when his opponent is distracted. ** '''Mark of the Four War Gods:' '''Kyōra can administer theMark of the Four War GodsMark of the Four War Gods, which prevents individuals from leaving Hōraijima due to a barrier the War Gods established around the island. The only known time he does this is to Sesshōmaru, in which case he uses his birds of fire, so it is unknown if he can administer the mark some other way. It should be noted that Sesshōmaru seemed unaffected by the Mark's magic, although having been branded in such a humiliating fashion greatly irritated him. '''Flight: '''By stretching out the feathery formations on his shoulder, Kyōra can sprout wings and fly. '''Teleportation':' '''Kyōra is able to transport himself back to Hōraijima when he suffers serious injury (see ''Regeneration ''above) and was also able to materialize suddenly atop a village shrine, startling the villagers. '''Barriers': Kyora can apparently create a powerful and invisible barrier that can block even the Dragon Strike from Sesshomaru though the latter was able to break through it by planting his next Dragon Strike through the ground beneath Kyora. Enhanced Strength: Kyora showed enough strength to evenly clash against the likes of Sesshomaru with just his war fan. He was able to create powerful wind bursts that sent Sesshomaru flying back by making powerful sweeps with his fan. Kyora's overall strength is controlled to the point where he can perfectly balance himself on Sesshomaru's wrist without comprising either of their positions. Enhanced Speed: Kyora is shown to extremely fast where he was capable of dodging most of Sesshomaru's attacks with relative ease while also delivering most of his own fast attacks. Enhanced Equilibrium: He has excellent bodily coordination and balance, shown when he stands upside down perfectly using just one hand on top of Sesshōmaru's. Weapons : Kyōra's only weapon is a red fan he uses to channel his fire powers and yōki, explained above. It came into his possession after he slew the fan's original owner, Kujaku. It was presumably destroyed along with Kyōra and the Cauldron of Resonance by Sesshōmaru's Dragon Strike technique. * Birds of Fire: While Kyora can naturally use this technique on his own, he is capable of summoning large amount of fire birds by swiping his fan through the air that releases them instantaneously. * Electric Discharge: While Kyora can discharge his powerful yoki through his body alone, he can channel it into his fan that can disintegrate an iron bridge. * Crimson Fan: Using his fan, Kyōra sends out a cyclone of flame to engulf his opponents. While it is launched horizontally, it can sometimes reposition itself and spin vertically, like an actual cyclone. Kyōra typically uses this against only powerful foes, such as Sesshōmaru. Since a foe like Sesshōmaru is very powerful, the effectiveness of this attack is difficult to discern, as very few attacks phase a demon as powerful as he. Power Sphere: As a member of the Four War Gods, Kyora has a power sphere that contains most of his powers that he can call upon for a power boost. Though this is rather disadvantageous for him as if the power sphere is taken from him such as the priestess, Kanade, sealing them along with herself then his overall power diminishes. * Recombination: 'When all four members of the Shitōshin are defeated, their power spheres combine to form a large demon which combines all of their physical characteristics. Kyōra's face lies to Ryūra's right. Relationships ;Sesshōmaru Kyōra's relationship with Sesshōmaru is complicated. When they first met, Sesshōmaru attacked him immediately from behind without warning. Kyōra was skeptical of Sesshōmaru's abilities and his title of "lord." Similarly, Sesshōmaru found the idea of Kyōra referring to himself as a god to be completely ridiculous. Because of his initial underestimation of Sesshōmaru, Kyōra was quickly incapacitated, much to his surprise. This began a long-term fascination with Lord Sesshōmaru, since Kyōra enjoys battle more than anything else, and Sesshōmaru presented an exciting challenge against which he could test his strength. After their initial encounter, Kyōra eagerly anticipates his next battle with Lord Sesshōmaru. When it finally arrives, he treats Sesshōmaru with great deference, although he also addresses him with a significant degree of familiarity, as if they were friends. Sesshōmaru, however, reciprocates with nothing but utter disdain. Kyōra does not seem to be daunted by this, and repeatedly tries to convey his belief that the two of them are really kindred spirits; though, predictably, Sesshōmaru bristles at the comparison. To Kyōra, Sesshōmaru and he both share a love of fighting and this commonality is what binds them together. Further, his constant fighting with Sesshōmaru seems to be a medium of conveying his affection. While Kyōra admires Sesshōmaru's strength and power, Sesshōmaru nevertheless considers Kyōra to be inferior to himself, as Sesshōmaru believes that his own powers and abilities are of a much higher caliber. He also feels a need to repay the disgrace he suffered by Kyōra continually escaping him and also for the Mark of the Four War Gods which Kyōra inflicted on his back. Kyōra does not seem to be aware of any of this, and is persistent in his attempts to gain Sesshōmaru's respect. Quotes Trivia File:Kyora_sketch_1.png|Concept art File:Kyora_sketch_2.png File:Kyora_sketch_3.png *Kyōra is one of the four antagonists created for InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island. Each of the Four War Gods is based on one of the of Chinese mythology and astronomy, a common motif in and . Of the four animals/constellations that make up the group, Kyōra represents the , a phoenix-like bird known in as '''Suzaku. Kyōra's affiliation with fire, bird wings, ability to regenerate himself in fire after sustaining injury, and the shape of the energy discharged by his power sphere upon his death, all reflect this. *Coincidentally, Suzaku is one of the demon ninjas under Hoshiyomi. Each of these four ninjas have, like the Four War Gods, an affiliation with one of the Four Sacred Animals. Suzaku is a bird demon, similar to Kyōra, signifying that he also has an affiliation with the Vermilion Bird. *Similar to Menōmaru, the style of dressed employed by the three humanoid members of the Shitōshin is very Chinese in appearance, and does not reflect any influences. This reflects the Chinese origins of the Hōrai Island myth, known in as . *Kyōra's seiyuu, Nobuo Tobita, also voiced the Yuu Yuu Hakusho character Suzaku, himself the equivalent of the Vermillion Bird in that series' version of The Four Saint Beasts. References zh:凶罗 ms:Kyora Category:Daiyōkai Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Deceased Category:Movie-exclusive Category:Male